


Sonic Drabbles

by DootDootBoopedSnoot



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DootDootBoopedSnoot/pseuds/DootDootBoopedSnoot
Summary: This is where I put any one-shots I've completed, but were too short to be posted on their own.





	1. Boundaries (Boom!Sonknux)

**Author's Note:**

> Minor TW for a vague implication of past abuse near the end.

"We did it!" Knuckles yelled out excitedly, letting his exuberance take the lead and wrapping his arms around Sonic. It had been the first time they won a fight together, which Knuckles considered cause for a small celebration.

However, a certain hedgehog didn't seem to respond as well to the hug as he could've hoped, if the sudden sharp pain that blossomed across his lower arms were any indication.

"Ow!" Knuckles yelped, dropping Sonic and tenderly rubbing at his arms. Thankfully Sonic's spines didn't do *_too_* much damage- it was nothing a few bandages couldn't fix, but the pain was still shocking. Knuckles looked at Sonic with sad, knitted brows. He looked like a kicked puppy, "What was that for?"

Sonic held his hands up defensively, "Sorry! Just...." He lowered them, "I kinda. Panicked?"

The hedgehog looked down, avoiding eye contact, "I, uh... Don't like being touched. Especially hugged. I dunno why, I just... Don't."

"Oh." Knuckles replied, thoughtfully. Then, to Sonic's surprise, "That's okay! We don't have to hug if you're not comfortable with it."

Sonic stared at him with wide eyes and a tilted head. He hadn't been expecting that. The last time he had admitted his aversion to touch had lead to...

Sonic smiled, "Thanks for understanding, Knux."


	2. Forgotten (Fleetway Super/Extra Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two "evil" Sonics meet for the first time, and realize that neither of them are really that evil.
> 
> Can be taken as platonic or romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy we're getting into the REAL rairpairs now!

It all started one night when Super's ear flicked at the sound of something crashing nearby, effectively waking him up. He threw his blanket off of him and proceeded to look out of his bedroom window- except he couldn't directly see what it was, just the smoke rising above it.

At first he'd figure that he'd just ignore it and go back to bed- but what if it was something important? What if it was something powerful, and a bad guy- like Sidewinder or Robotnik- got ahold of it? After all, this wouldn't be the first time something like that crash landed on the planet. This was what made Super slip on his sneakers and travel outside, following the smoke to the wreckage.

What he found was,, surprisingly, still intact. It was a strange little TV, except inside of it was an unconscious Sonic- no, not Sonic.... Super could've sworn he's seen this before, both the TV and the Not-Sonic.

See, Super had amnesia for a while, which he eventually recovered from. But it still made it difficult to remember certain things sometimes- matters only got worse when he realized he _did_ have some of Sonic's memories, back when he was stuck within him, but no matter how hard he focused on those experiences... They always came out blurry.

Still, Super stared at the "Sonic"- who he was quickly beginning to realize looked fairly more feral looking than the normal Sonic did. Normally Sonic looked somewhat friendly- even though he wasn't a good portion of the time- but this fake version had a more tattered, matted appearance, and fangs that could give Super himself a run for his money.

That was when, finally, a name came to mind. Super tapped the screen of the TV, waking up the hedgehog inside of it, "Um, excuse me, but you're Extra Life, right?"

Extra seemed to stir, though when he opened his eyes he didn't seem to pleased about it. He gave a low hiss.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'." Super said. "Um, this is going to sound awkward, but can you help me remember who you are?"

Extra stared at him blankly, "You just said my name," He stated, as if that was all that he needed to know.

"Um, well, yes but..." Super struggled to find the right words, "I remember your name, but I don't remember what you did or... Well, who you are."

"Hmmm..." Extra hummed, considering the circumstances, "Let me out first, and I'll tell you."

Super was about to, but then paused with his finger over the button.

How did he know that would let him out? "You're not friendly, are you?"

Extra gave an impatient frown, "Just let me out, and I'll tell you!"

"No..." Super frowned back, "You... _Were_ free before, but then you did something.... Something bad... They had to put you back in."

Now the other looked panicked, "PLEASE! I can't stand it in here, anymore!" Extra began to practically sob, "I promise I won't cause any damage, I just want _out!_"

Super couldn't help but feel just a bit sympathetic- he didn't know how long Extra had been stuck inside of that TV, but it must've been a while. That would drive anyone crazy. But Super was also sure he had done something, maybe even a _few_ things, bad before.

At the same time... If Super was stuck inside of that TV for who-knows-how-long, the first thing he'd probably do when he was set free was act out. Being angry at the world for trapping him there in the first place. And... it wasn't like he hadn't committed terrible things, himself.

"You... Promise?" Super asked, "That you won't try anything?"

Extra nodded, still crying but no longer as hard as before.

Super hesitated, but then pressed the button to let him free. The first thing Extra did was crash into Super, giving him a hug. Which was something Super _definitely_ wasn't expecting, but it was a welcome reaction.

After pulling Extra off of him, he asked, "Do you have anywhere to go?"

Extra stared blankly at him, then shook his head.

"Well... You probably can't stay forever, but I'll ask Ebony and Pyjamas if you can at least stay for the night." Super said, giving a reassuring smile.


End file.
